Illusionist
Magic is merely an unexplained skill. Some might call them magicians, but there’s nothing magical about their arts. A skilled enough performer has no need for magic. They weave webs of lies and falsehoods so deep that the mind can't follow. You never know what an illusionist might have up their sleeve. While the weak minded cower, an overconfident foe might doubt the power of an illusionist in combat. Many wonder exactly how powerful illusionists are, and how do they pull off their crazy acts? The problem is, illusionists prefer to leave their methods a mystery. Illusionists come from a great variety of backgrounds. There’s really no limit to where one can come from, but they usually have a connection to performance arts or street life. They are usually quite enegmatic individuals. Special/Background * Where did you learn your craft? ** It started as a hobby. ** Got a teacher/master of stagecraft to teach me. ** Picked up a few tricks on the street. * Do you have an explanation for how it works? ** Nope, I refuse to tell anyone. ** I like to dodge around the topic and mislead people. ** It's magic! ** I'm just a professional, it's smoke and mirrors. Abilities Up My Sleeve Requirements: Level 1. Passive: When you enter a battle you start with stealth on always. You can conceal small objects (such as pistols, short melee weapons, a phone, etc) without needing to roll. Juggle Requirements: Level 1. Active: You can throw a grenade as a 0 turn action or two grenades at the same time as a 1/2 turn action. At level 8, you may throw 3 grenades at once as a 1/2 turn action. At level 11,all thrown weapons get +1 range. At level 15, all thrown weapons get +2 range. At level 19, you never miss with a thrown weapon. Cost: 0 turns and 15 energy. Ventriloquist Requirements: Level 2. Passive: You can "throw" your voice in any direction. You are not so great at mimicking, but you can still use this skill in many ways. Bewilder Opponent Requirements: Level 1 and Up My Sleeve. Active: Flashes, loud noises, unexpected objects, every illusionist has a different method of getting attention. You can target one enemy who will become rather confused lowering their next roll by -2. They must also roll a mental check DC ((level/3)+13) to not be stunned for 1d2 turns. Cost: ½ turn and 15 energy. Lightning Hands Requirements: Level 2 and juggle. Passive: You can make animal handling, computer use, nature survival, and repair rolls as a 0 turn action while in combat. You can also heal yourself with first response in 1/2 turn rather than 1 turn. Mimic Requirements: Level 3 and Ventriloquist. Passive: You can mimic people's voices along with your Ventriloquism. Phase Requirements: Level 3 and Up My Sleeve. Passive: Your base movement is buffed by +2. Active: You can bypass obstacles and allies. Everyone conveniently blinked when you did it, so nobody really knows how it works. At level 5 you can bypass enemies with this ability provided that they only take up one space. At level 11 you can bypass 3 spaces worth of enemies. At level 15 you can bypass as many enemy spaces as you want provided that you have the movement range. Cost: ½ turn and 30 energy. Apparition Requirements: Level 4 and Bewilder Opponent. Active: You create a false, but nonetheless terrifying image that confuses and scares the enemy. They may roll a mental check DC ((level/3)+13). If they fail, they permanently have a minus -3 attack, block, and dodge rolls and -2 speed. This effect ends if the Illusionist is knocked, stunned, or killed. The apparition is only visible to one enemy. Cost: ½ turn and 25 energy. One Man Cacophony Requirements: Level 5 and Mimic. Passive: Using mimicry and ventriloquism, you may make your voice far louder than it should be. Active: With a great blast of noise and color you overload the senses of everyone or everything in sight. Everyone capable of hearing will need to act depending on how close they are to the illusionist. All enemies within 4 squares are dealt 4d12 armor piercing damage and must stop what they are doing or attack you. All enemies within hearing range are drowned out by the noise rendering them unable to make perception checks or communicate in any way (aside from Algamosi telepathy). At level 8 the Illusionist can maintain One Man Cacophony as a 1/2 turn action. Cost: 1 turn and 25 energy. 1/2 turn and 5 energy every turn thereafter. Infinite Bag Requirements: Level 6 and Lightning Hands. Active: The bag has many things for you to pull out. Opening the bag in combat allows (level-4) people to take out either a medkit or a unit of ammunition worth 20¤ or less. Out of combat it can generate either 1 day of food for 1 person, a medkit, or materials to start a fire. This ability only can be used once per day. Cost: 1/2 turn and 30 energy. Hidden Darts Requirements: Level 7 and Lightning Hands. Active: With an imperceptible flick of the wrist the Illusionist sends barely visible needles at the enemy. Roll a hipfire attack with an accuracy of (level/2) and range of 1-6. This attack cannot be blocked, dodged, or otherwise mitigated by special defensive abilities. If the target's physical armor is 10 or greater, Hidden Darts do no damage. If the target's physical armor is less than 10, all armor is penetrated. The darts do 18 damage and poison the target. This poison deals 40 armor piercing damage per turn with a burning pain. A DC ((level/4+11) pain save reduces poison damage by half. The poison may not be healed with an antidote, and medkits take twice as long to heal it. Cost: ½ turn and 35 energy. Sew Terror Requirements: Level 8 and Apparition. Active: Much like apparition but on multiple targets. The illusion caused by Sew Terror is usually very large and highly visible. The number of enemies who can be effected by Sew Terror is (level+4) The Illusionist must roll a D12 to determine the effect of the terror on every enemy that they attack. If the target has no emotions, they will always take a permanent -3 to all rolls. * 1-2: No effect: * 3-4: Target take a permanent -3 to all D20 rolls. * 5-7: Target is horrified and can't move or attack for 1D4 turns. * 8-11: Target becomes terrified for 1D4-1 turns. * 12: Target has a heart attack and dies. Cost: 1 turn and 10 energy/enemy attacked. Rabbit Hat Requirements: Level 8 and Infinite Bag. Active: You have a random chance of pulling something that you need out of a hat. Suppose you are out of ammo. You could get just what you need, like more ammo. You could get something random, like a hairpin or something bad, like a live grenade. Cost:1 turn and 40 energy What's Yours Is Mine Requirements: Level 9 and Lightning Hands. Active: No object is safe from an illusionist. This ability allows you to flawlessly pickpocket any item that is not a large item of clothing both in and out of combat. This includes taking a shotgun from someone who is aiming said weapon at your face. You must of course be directly next to a person to do this. Some weapons and items are attached to people by cords or plot armor. The GM might deny you the ability to take some items. Cost: ½ turn and 30 energyCategory:Class